undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander Drake (Eden Rising)
Xander Drake was a recurring character in Eden Rising. As a 'mole' growing food for the rest of New Venice's population underground, Xander was once a "good guy" who had since grown cold and distant. Finally being able to leave, but being thrust into an unfamiliar and horrifying world, Xander and his wife Kitty began to further drift apart. Xander took advantage of Gwen's hypersexuality and the two had a brief affair while he and Kitty were going through a rough patch. He and Gwen were attacked by infected during a kinky sex outing involving handcuffs. Gwen was able to escape thanks to a hacksaw, but Xander was not so lucky. Personality "Inconsistent" was one way to describe Xander. Once a loving husband, the apocalypse transformed Xander into an entirely different animal. Cold and distant turned into bully-esque behavior, giving off an arrogant vibe to others in his vicinity. Moments of vulnerability were present, but all too briefly. Xander could say one thing and mean another; he was never quite open with his emotions or actions. History Pre-series= Not much is known about Xander's history, it was mentioned that Gwen tried to make a pass at Xander before Kitty did, as Kitty once joked to Gwen that she should have let her keep him. He and Kitty haven't always had a rocky relationship it seems, they were once a happy couple but the stresses of the apocalypse took their toll on Xander and caused him to become bleak, cynical and distant. |-|Season 1= Xander escapes the falling city of New Venice along with his wife Kitty, her sister Lori, Lori's young son Joey and a former boyfriend of Gwen's, a guy named Christopher. He assimilates with Tom's group of survivors, while at the same time trying to work out his failing marriage with Kitty. After Joey goes missing and the group is forced to abandon the boy, Xander starts to open up a bit more and act more tender to a shaken Kitty. Xander and Kitty apparently work things out while being held at The General's camp. During the big fight at The General's camp, Xander helps the group in their attack. He and the others flee. He is present to witness the airplane that leads them to the airport. |-|Season 2= Xander arrives at the airport. Here, he begins to once again grow frustrated with Kitty's behavior, and while under the influence of alcohol, he sleeps with Kitty's best friend Gwen. Following this, he frequently makes advances toward Gwen, which she tries to avoid, saying she was drunk and it meant nothing to her. Rory, a young scientist working at the airport, starts growing protective over Kitty and after witnessing his verbal abuse toward her, he stands up to Xander and asks him to stop. This starts a feud between them which briefly turns physical. Tom forces the two to be handcuffed together, giving Gwen the keys to unlock them. She frees Rory and handcuffs herself to Xander. This heats up into another steamy tryst, with Gwen admitting she needs the sex from Xander and enjoyed it the first time. They begin having sex in an elevator that's under construction when zombies attack. His penis is bitten off in the chaos, and he becomes overrun by zombies as Gwen escapes. Though, they are still handcuffed together so Gwen is forced to use a hacksaw to sever off his hand. Xander's remains are found later by Gwen. There isn't much left to see of him. Trivia *After a 25-episode absence, Xander will return via flashbacks in the season 4 episode "The False Knight on the Road and The God-Why-Don't-You-Love-Me-Blues". Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters